The Dark World Book One - The Rise of the Descendants
by Fazbear13
Summary: In my profile, the credit and information is already shown in advance so please enjoy. This is also the first part of my first fanfiction series, The Dark World. So don't complain because I did give credit beforehand. Find the references while reading the fanfic and enjoy. - Fazbear13, author of The Dark World saga ps I seen M rated stuff at age 4 so don't count it against me.
1. Summary (edited)

Rated T for Mild Violence, Blood, Language, and Suggestive Themes

The first six chapters, the summary doesn't count as a chapter, takes place before my OC becomes the legendary pikachu that is also one of my OCs, Sanschu. Gabriel, the grandson of the late Sanschu who lost his life twenty years before and the true form of my OC, Sanschu, met a Louie named Rui, who was an expecting father and the chief of the Louie Village in the Rainforest District of Zootopia. A few months after he met Rui, Rui didn't meet Gabriel after Zootopia High released for the day. He presumed that Rui was in danger, but Rui was at Gabriel's house. With his newborn child, that Amanda, the newborn Louie's mother, and Gabriel decided to name Zappy. The day after Gabriel meets Zappy, the training was supposed to begin, but two things delayed it; a Black Rabite named Blackie and then there was an attack at the Louie Village. First, our heroes met Blackie by him falling on top of Gabriel, the young Rabite needed some stitches but after Blackie got the stitches, the team heard an explosion and seen two Dark Matter zoom past them.

When Gabriel arrived at the Louie Village, he seen a Dark Matter get inside of Rui's house, it tried to take over Amanda's body but Rui defended her, but he got controlled instead. Rui attacked Amanda, leaving her with a comatose, or a coma. Gabriel's Mysterious Armband formed an impenetrable shield, defending himself from Rui's attack. He then told Rui to stop attacking and resist the Dark Matter. He was successful and was able to seal the Dark Matter with his Amulet. Each of the 5 friends have an Amulet that has the power to seal the Dark Matter. After Gabriel sealed the Dark Matter, he encounters his evil father, Lysandre. Gabriel tries to attack but it was futile, Lysandre kept teleporting out of the way. Lysandre charges for a powerful attack but Gabriel's friends arrive. When the rest of our heroes arrive, Lysandre taunts Gabriel and his friends and leaves the scene with the Dark Matter, taking Rui in the process.

After Lysandre leaves the scene, the friends and Officer Bogo noticed the damage that the Dark Matter has done to the Village. They called a bunch of ambulances to the attack scene. After they left the Louie Village and headed to the hospital, Olivia, one of the best doctors and surgeons in the Zootopia and Gabriel's older sister, took personal care of Amanda, but she won't wake up for another two years. Zappy was traumatized to hear that his mother would take two years to wake up, so Gabriel decides to take him into hear care along with Blackie, the Black Rabite. After Gabriel his friends left the hospital, they went straight to the old base to train for the coming battles to stand up against Dark Matter. They will train for countless hours once a week until they are ready. After their training on the first day as a team, they met five Wheelies.

Two years have passed since the Attack on Louie Village, and Gabriel's powers haven't awoken yet and he hasn't evolved yet, but the powers of the rest of the team has already. Zappy and Blackie has grown a lot and Gabriel and Starlight has grown a relationship with each other. And on the anniversary of the attack, Zappy was kidnapped by a Dark Matter as Gabriel was on the way to the school after he got a message of a disturbance from three Young Louie's that were Zappy's age and was searching for Gabriel and Zappy. The principal of the school allowed the team to go through the school with the Wheelies because it was the shortest route to Louie Village. When they arrived at Louie Village, they were greeted with Louie's in a panic, the trio of Louies that were holding Zappy captive, and Lysandre taunting them like normal before leaving.

After Lysandre left the scene, the battle has begun to SAVE Zappy. Gabriel took on the leader of the trio. The rest took on the other two, defeating them and sealing the Dark Matter inside of them. After the leader fell and got back up, Lucy, another young Louie, attacks the leader of the trio, sending him flying to a tree. After she attacked, the leader of the trio jumped to Zappy, form a claw of Dark Matter, and slash him in the abdomen. Seeing this caused Gabriel to become enraged, the seven souls appeared around him, their power alone allowed Gabriel to evolve and become the reincarnation of Sanschu. Their power allowed Gabriel to easily defeat the young Louie, forcing the Dark Matter out of it, but it then escaped from Gabriel, making him unable to seal it. Gabriel checked Zappy and he needed medical attention immediately, he called Olivia to come to the Louie Village right away and tell the doctors to meet him at the entrance to the Emergency Department. She did what she was told and Gabriel used PSI Teleport B to get the doctors. After they met up, they headed back to the Zootopia Hospital.

After they got to the hospital, Zappy was in Critical Condition, or a Life threatening condition. After they got young Zappy to the ICU, Amanda, Zappy's mother woke up, after she woke up, she noticed Zappy beside her, and went into a panic. Then they took both Zappy and Amanda into two separate Operating Rooms. Amanda's surgery didn't take long at all, but Zappy's surgery was still going on 5 hours after Amanda's surgery. After that, a Dark Dragon that's similar to Dragon Xemnas came to the Hospital, starting a battle. Gabriel demanded Amanda to go to her son's location and use her PSI to finish the Operation to save her son's life. Olivia got every doctor and patient out of the hospital. Gabriel turned into Sanschu and learns something new, he can fly. Then a Platform that's similar to the one from Kingdom Hearts II on the final battle came, Donovan and Starlight got on it and followed Sanschu and the Dark Dragon, and the final battle in the first book begins. Nick, Judy, Olivia, and Amanda then evacuated the hospital with Zappy in Amanda's arms and wakes up. If you fought the Final Boss of Kingdom Hearts II, then you should know what happens during the Dragon Xemnas battle, but two of the main characters are on the flying platform and Sanschu as helping them with physical attacks and his PSI and Starlight and Donovan are on the platform, with Donovan controlling the platform, plus it's only that phase. What happens between these two Key Events won't be on the summary to avoid spoilers from Kingdom Hearts II. After the long battle, our heroes' long journey to stop Dark Matter and search for Rui begins.


	2. Prolougue

Two years before Gabriel became the legend known as Sanschu, he met a Louie named Rui (not to be confused with Rui from Bomberman Jetters). When they met, they never knew that they were destined to meet. Lysandre, Gabriel's evil father and the boss of Team Destruction, recently murdered his mother and went on the run, eventually meeting President Haltmann, the President and CEO of the Haltmann Works Company, and helped with the Mother Computer Experiments, and releasing the Dark Matter from Gabriel's and his friends' Amulets. One day, Rui didn't meet Gabriel at the entrance to Zootopia High School. He presumed that Rui was in danger, so Gabriel Rushed onto the Rainforest District.


	3. Chapter 1: Rui's New Family

On his way to the Rainforest District, Gabriel got a call on his phone, it was his little brother, N. "Hey N, what's up?" Gabriel asked his brother. "You should hurry to the house, the Louies, including Rui, have shown up, Rui is now a father! The newborn Louie is so adorable! It also looks like the mother! It even has Rui's ears!" N responded to Gabriel, the first of the five friends, "I also called your friends, Nick, Judy, and Donovan, after they agreed to come I sent your Black Rayquaza to go pick them up.""You did WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Gabriel asked, "You know that Nick is scared of heights!!""Oops, I totally forgot about that, sorry…," N apologized, "I hope that Rayquaza can handle his claws. By the way, our next door neighbor, Starlight, is already here. I've also heard rumors that you have a crush on Starlight." "O RLY? So you're now in it!" Gabriel yelled at N, "You better hope I don't get clobber you when I get there N!!! And tell Rui that I said congratulations. I'll also be there as fast as possible."

When Gabriel arrived at his destination, his friends arrived at the same time, he saw Nick with his claws dug into his Shiny Rayquaza. "Gengar, use your Psychic to get poor Nick off my Rayquaza," Gabriel told his Gengar as he was sending it out. "I apologize Nick, my little brother used MY RAYQUAZA WITHOUT ASKING AND KNEW THAT YOU'RE AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!!!" Gabriel told Nick while yelling at his brother at the same time. "Sorry…," N told Nick shrugged in fear. "And for your Rui!" Gabriel exclaimed at Rui before he was cut off by Amanda, the newborn Louie's mother, "Don't yell at my husband!" "What the?!?!?!" Gabriel exclaimed in confusion, "Who said that?!?!?!" "It was me, your grandfather's Louie, Amanda, You, me, Rui, your friends, and my new child were destined to meet, as prophesied by your grand father, Sanschu. I'm talking to you through telepathy, Amanda told them. "It is true," someone else said, "I never got to meet your mother until she got killed and was sent to the Spirit World, and this the first time I ever met you Gabriel, my grandson, my name is Sanschu, Your Amulets are the gates between the Normal World and Spirit World, I came here from the Spirit World through your Amulet Gabriel," the Spirit told Gabriel, "It's almost time for your powers to awaken, starting tomorrow, You will meet at the old base that my friends, or your grandfathers, and that's to you four, Nick, Judy, Starlight, and Donovan, used. And your parents remodeled the base for you so when it became time to prepare for your journey, it will be ready, your trading will begin there. Meet me there tomorrow. And by the way, tomorrow, you will meet a Black Rabite that will join you along with five young Wheelies. Why don't you think of a name for my Louie's newborn child." "How about 'Zappy'?" Gabriel asked Amanda. "'Zappy', I think that would be a prefect name for him," Amanda responded, "We've decided to name the heir to the throne as the chief of Louie Village, 'Zappy'." Since you've named the new Louie, I'll meet you five at the base tomorrow," the Spirit told the friends as he returned to the Spirit World through Gabriel's Amulet.

After the long discussion with the Spirit of Gabriel's Grandfather, Sanschu, the friends said their goodbyes and Nick told the friends that he will stop being afraid of heights and be brave while riding a huge, black, flying snake, which Gabriel corrected him by telling him that the "snake" that Nick was calling it was a Legendary Pokémon was named Rayquaza, but it was a Shiny Rayquaza. "I will see you three tomorrow! Gabriel told Nick, Judy, and Donovan as they were leaving Gabriel's house on Gabriel's Rayquaza. "We will!" Judy told Gabriel. After the friend and the Louies left the house, Gabriel was still furious at N, "N, COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" Gabriel yelled as he started to chase N. "Gabriel, calm down!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Starlight, "That won't resolve the issue!!!"


	4. Chapter 2: The Young Rabite

The next day after our heroes met Zappy and Amanda, on their way to the old base that their grandfathers used, they heard a loud thud on a tree above them, then a tiny Black Rabite fell on top of Gabriel. The young Rabite squeaked in fear and landed on top of Gabriel. "Ouch…" Gabriel moaned. "Gabriel! Are you okay?" exclaimed Starlight. "I'm fine, but I'm not so sure that the thing that landed on me is though," Gabriel responded to Starlight. The friends that the baby Black Rabite's back was gushing out blood. "He needs medical attention immediately!" Gabriel commanded, "Nick, Judy! Go and bring the nearest officer and tell him to call Olivia, my older sister! She'll help this little Rabite, I hope, come to think of it, she's one of the best doctors in the hospital. Come on! Go get help!" "OK! We will!" both Nick and Judy responded as they left.

On their way to the Police Station, they encountered Officer Bogo, who always had a grudge on small animals. "Why aren't you two at home?" Bogo asked in a rude way. "Sir, a young Black Rabite fell on top of our friend, Gabriel, the first younger brother of Dr. Olivia of the Zootopia Regional Medical Hospital, Gabriel's fine, but the Black Rabite has blood gushing out of its back!" Judy told Officer Bogo, "He also told us that his Shiny Rayquaza will pinpoint his location, you see it circling at his location. You have Olivia's number, right?" "Yes, I do, she is one of my best friends," Officer Bogo responded. Bogo started to dial Olivia's number on his phone. Gladly, Olivia answered her phone. "Hey what's going on Bogo?" Olivia, Gabriel's older sister, asked. "There was an incident near the Rainforest District, Gabriel's friends Nick and Judy just told me to call you," Officer Bogo answered. "Okay, where near the Rainforest District?" was Olivia's next question. "Look for Gabriel's Shiny Rayquaza, it's pinpointing his current location!" exclaimed Bogo. "Alright! Meet me there!" Olivia responded. "Come on! Hop on!" Bogo demanded Nick and Judy.

Nick and Judy hopped into Officer Bogo's vehicle and Bogo drove to Gabriel's location. When they arrived at Gabriel's location, they noticed a bunch of blood on the ground. "Gabriel! What happened while we were gone?!?!?!?!" Nick and Judy yelled. "This little brat started to move after I got the bleeding to stop, causing the bleeding to start again!" Gabriel responded in an exclaimed tone. After Gabriel said this, Olivia drove in, "Oh… Gabriel wasn't kidding when he told you two that he needed my help," Olivia stated, "It's good that we met again Nick, I remember when you had a broken leg and I had to check your leg a few years back, remember?" "Wait, you're that Pikachu that took care of me when I had that broken leg from when I was attacked by those bullies!" exclaimed Nick. "And you're one of the Elite Four, aren't you?" Judy asked. "Yes I'm also the Ground-Type master in the Elite Four, my main Pokémon is Steelix, just FYI." "I know that," Judy told her, "You're the member that inspires me! But my profession is with Dragon-Types, mainly Altaria, which can Mega Evolve like Steelix, but unlike Mega Steelix, Mega Altaria is immune to Dragon-Type moves because Mega Altaria is a Dragon/Fairy-Type. I also plan to become one of the Elite Four, if Gabriel becomes the Champion, Nick is also planning to become a member also, and his profession is with Dark-Types." "In order for a trainer to become the Champion, he or she must defeat the current League Champion, which is currently Carl, my twin brother and Gabriel's older brother," Olivia told Nick and Judy while tending to the young Rabite's injuries, "And in order for a trainer to become a member of the Elite Four, he or she must battle for the Member's title. Many have tried to defeat Carl for his title as the Pokèmon League Champion, but have failed." The Champion is much stronger than the Elite Four, only a very powerful trainer can beat his Fairy-Type Pokémon."

Ten minutes after Olivia tended to the Young Black Rabite who told the group that its name is Blackie. He also told him that his home, Rabite Village, was attacked by Dark Matter, which took control of both of his parents. After Blackie told his story, the group heard a loud explosion from the Rainforest District, then three Dark Matter zoomed past them. "That's them…" Blackie told Gabriel and his friends, "Before my parents sent me here, I overheard them saying that the next target is the Louie Village." "Oh CRAP!" Gabriel exclaimed, Rui, Zappy, and Amanda are in danger! I'll meet you guys there, Bogo, Olivia, you both know where the Louie Village is, take my friends there, and call a bunch of ambulances just in case if there are major injuries on multiple Louie's." Gabriel then got on his Rayquaza and headed to the Louie Village to stop the attack.


	5. Chapter 3: The Dark Attack

After Gabriel arrived, he began to fight the Dark Matter to prevent them from attacking Rui's family, but he then noticed one Dark Matter get into Rui's house, it tried to attack Zappy and Amanda but Rui got in the way, causing the Dark Matter to take control of him instead. Then. Rui tried to attack Zappy but Amanda got in the way, and the impact caused her to go flying into a tree, sending her into a coma eventually. "Amanda!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Gabriel. Gabriel's yell got Rui's attention, and then Rui started to charge after Gabriel. Gabriel's mysterious armband formed a shield that was impenetrable to any attack. When Rui impacted the shield, pushing Gabriel, Gabriel started to talk to Rui, and get him to resist. "Rui, please…stop this!" Gabriel started, "You're not a vessel that Dark Matter can control. You're my best friend...right? Dark Matter caused you to attack Amanda! So please… Stop this!!! Please resist the Dark Matter, please, for your family…" Gabriel's voice reached Rui, and Rui started to resist the control, forcing the Dark Matter out of him. The Dark Matter was dazed and Gabriel was able to seal it easily. "Amanda!" exclaimed Gabriel as he runs toward her, but a powerful lightning bolt blocked him.

"Hahahahahahahaha…" someone laughed, "Well, hello, my son, remember me? It's me, Lysandre." "You'll not get away with this!" Gabriel yelled at his father as he charges for a powerful attack. After he becomes fully charged, he uses PK Starstorm, but the attack misses because Lysandre teleported out of the way, and he attacks Gabriel. "Surprise prick," Lysandre told him, "You seem to have no respect left of your father, PK STARSTORM!" Lysandre's attack was stronger than Gabriel's, sending Gabriel into the same tree that Amanda hit, but the attack also caused a branch to stab through Gabriel's left shoulder. "GABRIEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Starlight, "You Monster, how dare you do this to Gabriel!" Starlight begins to charge for a powerful magic attack, Ultima. She uses the magic attack and she was successful in hitting Lysandre with it, but it hardly did any damage to him. "You cursed little witch!" Lysandre yelled when charging for PK Freeze Omega. He uses the PSI attack but Starlight teleported out of the way like he did. "Well, I guess I will have to flee," Lysandre started, "So, So long, suckers!" Lysandre leaves the scene after he teleported Rui to his Labs. "Rui!" exclaimed Gabriel in an "In Pain" tone, "After I recover, I will KILL you Lysandre!"

"Gabriel, who was that?" Starlight asked while she got the branch out of Gabriel's shoulder. "That was my father, Lysandre," Gabriel answered, "He is the Boss of Team Destruction and the murderer of my mother, he KILLED her! After I train more, I will hunt him down. And I will KILL him, he is planning something that is much worse than this. He is planning to release the God Beasts that are sealed in my Amulet and Zero-Three that is sealed in both mine and Starlight's Amulets, and he took Rui too, and he will not get away with it without me killing him before he makes it that far." "Oh my GOD!" exclaimed Olivia as she arrived at the scene with Blackie, She then dialed 911.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" the dispatcher asked. "Hey Alphys, this is Olivia from the Zootopia Regional Medical Center, we had an Attack on Louie Village that was led by my evil father, Lysandre, also known as the Boss of Team Destruction and is also leading a legion of evil beings known as Dark Matter, which are stated in legends and are known to be able to control any living creature, we need a bunch of ambulances and medical supplies to my location immediately! We also need the ZPD searching the whole country, they should get a message from Bogo by now saying that a case that started here has immediately became a manhunt for Lysandre, he was also the Pikachu that killed my mother!" Starlight has already left to get Life Supporting Equipment for Amanda, Zappy's mother, and the Louie who just gave birth to him yesterday, it looks like that Rui, who was being controlled by Dark Matter, attacked her, which sent her flying into a tree, sending her into a coma. She is also getting supplies so I can stitch my brother's wound that my father caused from sending to a branch that was on the same tree that Amanda hit, so when you see that supplies are missing, they are with me, OK?" "Okay, I will let management know that the missing supplies are with you Olivia," Alphys responded, "I will also tell them that they were teleported to you by Gabriel's Girlfriend…" "I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gabriel interrupted angrily. "...as I was saying, I will also tell them that the missing supplies were teleported to you by Starlight because of an emergency at Louie Village." "Thanks Alphys," Olivia told her, "And be sure that 20 ambulances come here, since many Louie's need medical attention, including Amanda, and tell them that the missing supplies were teleported so I can save Amanda's life." "I will my friend," Alphys finished. "I don't know what's going on, but I support you and your friends," Officer Bogo told the friends after Starlight returned with the supplies, "If either of us find him, he will be killed on sight." "Don't be a fool!" exclaimed Gabriel, "If you try to get him, you'll be outnumbered, and you won't stand a chance because you would be killed by your own team because of Dark Matter. You see what Dark Matter can do, you see Amanda, correct?" "Yeah, So?" Bogo asked Gabriel. " That was caused by Dark Matter."

"So, you're telling me that if Lysandre releases both the God-Beasts and Zero-Three, it would wreak havoc across Zootopia and the entire universe?!?!?!?!?!?!" Bogo exclaimed. "Yes," Gabriel told him, "The Spirit of my Grandfather, Sanschu, told me that Lysandre must be stopped at all costs. He also told me that the God-Beasts are an unseen force that are only seen in the Spirit World, which the Five Amulets are the gates to that, if we're unsuccessful in preventing Lysandre from releasing the Beasts, they will wreak havoc in their respective environments. Their locations are, for Xan Bie, Land Umber, and Lightgazer, will reside in the Desert District, for Dangaard, Dolan, and Mispolm, will reside in mine and Starlight's home District, the Rainforest District, for Fiegmund, he will reside in Nick's home District, the Tundra District, but as for Zable Fahr, it was missing for thousands of years, so I won't know her location…" After Gabriel told Bogo the story, the ambulances arrived to help the victims of the Attack on Louie Village, Gabriel and Amanda being two of them, but Gabriel had minor injuries but as for Amanda, she has life threatening injuries, in addition to a coma.


	6. Chapter 4: Amanda's Crisis

After our heroes made it to the hospital, Amanda was sent straight to the ICU and Gabriel was sent to a hospital room to get stitched up the correct way. "How did a branch go through your shoulder?" Olivia asked her brother. "Lysandre used PK Starstorm on me and the impact sent me flying into it," Gabriel answered, "After my powers awaken completely, I will kill Lysandre, and the ZPD will allow it, because he is planning to take over the world, no, the entire universe, and if the ZPD tries to kill him, they won't stand a chance, he would annihilate them in one move. I'm really lucky that I survived his PK Starstorm, an extremely powerful attack." After Olivia finished, she got a call from Alphys, "Olivia, you are needed in the ICU, and bring Gabriel, Zappy, Blackie, and their friends with you." "Okay Alphys, I'll be there," Olivia responded before she hung up, then she got a wheelchair' then she got Gabriel on the chair, "Gabriel, Alphys just called me to the ICU and told me to bring you with me, along with your friends." "Alright…" Gabriel responded dizzily. After Gabriel told her that, they headed to the ICU.

On their way to the ICU, the rest of our heroes met up with them, "Gabriel, did you notice how many Louie's were wounded from the attack?" Starlight asked. "Yes I did, it's insane…" Gabriel responded in a dizzy mood from the morphine that was taken through the IV that Olivia started so Gabriel wouldn't feel the pain from her stitching his wounds. "Gabriel!" Bogo exclaimed, "We had no luck in finding Lysandre." "He must be on the run again…" Gabriel told Bogo. "You know what, I can stop the dizziness," Starlight told them, then she used Esuna on Gabriel, curing the dizziness from him. After they made it to the ICU, Alphys told Gabriel, Olivia, Blackie, Zappy, and their friends, "You made it just in time, we just finished operating on Amanda." "How's mommy?" Zappy asked Alphys. "I'm so sorry Zappy, your mother is in a coma," Alphys responded. "A coma? What is a coma?" Zappy asked Alphys. "A coma is short for a comatose, which is a sleep that can last for a time between 24 hours to years, but the injuries that your mother has caused a coma that can last for at least two years," Alphys told him. When Zappy heard the bad news, he started to go into tears, and began to cry. "Why? Why did this have to happen to mommy?!?!?!" Zappy exclaimed. "Zappy! Calm down!" Gabriel softly exclaimed, "You're at a hospital!" That didn't help, that only made the situation worse, then Gabriel's Dedenne came out? Dedenne tries to comfort Zappy, but it also made the situation worse, making Zappy cry even louder, scaring the Dedenne, causing her to use Parabolic Charge, electrocuting everyone in the vicinity. "Dedenne!!!!!" everyone yelled after Dedenne finished using her attack, which was stronger than normal because of her Big Root that Gabriel gave her, it also allows her to gain more HP that Parabolic Charge drains from whoever the move hits.

After a small battle against Gabriel's Dedenne, they finally went into Amanda's room, Zappy, Gabriel, and Blackie were the first ones to enter her room, Zappy and Blackie hopping on her bed, but it didn't wake her up, Blackie has a reason to hop onto Amanda's bed, hopping is the only way for him to move, hence that he is a Rabite, which don't have arms nor legs, meaning that their only way of moving is by hopping. Zappy told Amanda while trying to shake her awake, "Mommy! Wake up! Please! If it's true that this coma would take a few years, I will stay with Gabriel! I'll ask Lucy's parents to take your spot until you wake up!" After he told her what he wanted, he put a sunflower in a vase that Starlight made when she was in Art Class, which was also made out of glass, "Mommy's favorite flower is the Sunflower, if there are any seeds, please plant them for me, in the small garden in here, please." "I will, Olivia told Zappy, "I promise. Bogo, please go to Zootopia High, since they have a game today, and tell the principal that Gabriel will have two animals with him, a young Black Rabite, Blackie, and the son of my grandfather's Legendary Louie, Zappy. Also tell him that the ZPD will be with Gabriel at all times to protect him, Zappy, and Blackie. Finally, tell him that Amanda, Zappy's mother and the Louie of the late Sanschu, mine and Gabriel's grandfather, is in a coma, and ask him to get milk for Zappy, who was just born yesterday, OK?" "I will Olivia," Officer Bogo responded, I will also tell my teammates to go to Zootopia High everyday to protect the trio." "Hey!" exclaimed Blackie, "I can protect myself! I am a Black Rabite you know! Do you want to face the wrath of a Black Rabite, which have powerful magic attacks?!?!?!" "I take that back…" Bogo told Blackie, "I just tell them to protect Gabriel and Zappy." "Thanks!" Blackie thanked Bogo. "Hey, what's that thing that's coming towards here?" Gabriel asked. After Gabriel asked the question, a tiny dragon-like creature fell through the window and landed right on top of Gabriel like Blackie did.

"Gabriel!" both Starlight and Olivia exclaimed in unison. Gabriel's Raichu picked up the tiny creature and Gabriel got up. "Anybody know what that tiny and adorable creature is?" Olivia asked. "Beats me," " Don't know," and "No idea," were some of her responses, until Gabriel gave her an answer. "I've seen pictures of something like this in the textbooks in History Class!" exclaimed Gabriel, "It's a Landia Dragon, which is known to reside in a cave in Bunnyburrow, but how did get here? And why is it smaller than Landia herself?" "I live near a cave, maybe my parents would know," Judy told Gabriel. Judy then dial her parents on her phone. "Hey, it's me, Judy, did anything happen in the cave near the house?" Judy asked. "Yes, we just found out that the cave is the home of Landia, and Landia looks different from normal and has gone crazy! And one of the children of the Queen Landia went towards the city!" Stu responded. "So the Landia that landed on my friend, Gabriel, is really a baby Landia?!?!?!" Judy yelled in shock. "Yes, but the spirit of your grandfather told us that you and your friends have powers that can save Landia from Dark Matter, a being that is known to be able to control any living creature. If it's true, then you and your friends need to come immediately before Landia destroys both Bunnyburrow and Zootopia!" "Alright we'll be on our way!" Judy hung up from her phone.

"Team, we now have a mission, we…" Judy told her friends before she was interrupted. "You need to save mother!" the baby Landia told them. "I promise, we will," Gabriel told him. "And I'm coming with you!" the baby Landia told Gabriel when it tries to lift himself with his wings, but he had a broken wing, rendering him unable to fly. "Ouch…" The dragon groaned. "What's your name you brave Landia?" Gabriel asked. "My name is Landy," Landy answered. "Landy, you need to stay here," Gabriel told Landy. "No, I won't!" exclaimed Landy. "I'm sorry but you have to, you're in no condition for this right now, your wing needs medical treatment, so Olivia, my sister, will take care of your injuries, she is one of the best doctors here," Gabriel told Landy. "Hi Landy, my name is Olivia, like Gabriel, I noticed that you have a broken wing, I just need to put a cast on it and then you can go with Gabriel and his team." After Olivia got a cast on Landy's wing, he got into Gabriel's bag, leaving no room for Blackie, so Blackie had to go into Starlight's bag instead, irritated. "Zappy, you stay here, I don't want you to get hurt," Gabriel commanded. "I will!" Zappy responded. Gabriel and his team then leaves the hospital and get on Rayquaza and head to Bunnyburrow to SAVE Landia from Dark Matter.


	7. Chapter 5: The Legend of Landia

**Dark Landia's design is actually Landia EX from Kirby's Return to Dreamland, so be sure to check out my DeviantArt to see the character designs. I will eventually post more character designs. My username is Fazbear300. Now back to the FanFiction.**

When our heroes made it to Bunnyburrow, Rayquaza was hit by an attack from Landia, crashing down, gladly it was descending and no one was hurt except for Rayquaza. "Rayquaza, you take a good rest," Gabriel told Rayquaza as he put it back in its Poké Ball. "There she is!" exclaimed Landy, "Get her attention Gabriel!" "Alright! PK Fire!" Gabriel yelled. He used PK Fire A so he doesn't hurt Landia. It got her attention. Landia then roared at the team, then she shot a fireball aiming at Gabriel, but his Armband blocked it. "Mother!" Landy hollered at his mother, "It's me Landy, your son! You need to resist the pain that Dark Matter is inflicting on you!" Landy's voice didn't reach her. Landia then attacks Landy, but he avoids it. "Landia! Just stop this!" Judy yelled, "You know that you are better than this! You know that you can resist!" Unlike Landy's voice, Judy's voice reached her.

"Judy, is that...you?" Landia asked through telepathy. "Yes, it is, but you need to stop this!" Judy told her, "Dark Matter is controlling and made you go to your more destructive EX form Landia!" "I can't control myself… You need to defeat me in order to free me," Landia finished. "I don't want to fight you!" Judy hollered. "Don't worry, I'll survive. You only need to knock me out," Landia finally told her. "We need to fight Landia in order to save her!" Judy then told the team, "We will be able to defeat her!" "I'm in!" Gabriel responded. "Me too!" the rest of the team responded one after the other. "Let's begin!" Landia EX told them. Landia EX started the battle by going to the ground and spun three times and then charged at the team, hitting Landy. Gabriel then used PK Freeze B on Landia EX and done damage to her, but she was still up and moving. "Landia! Snap out of it!" Gabriel then hollered at Landia. "I'm trying!" Landia responded, starting to resist the Dark Matter's grasp, lowering her attack power.

Nick then used a physical attack on Landia EX, then told her, "I'm sorry, but you really need to calm down!" "Please! Stop this Landia!" Donovan then asked. "Landia! Please, stop this, stop this rampage!" Starlight then commanded her. "Landia! Now!" the Spirit of Sanschu told her, "The Dark Matter is now at its weakest! You are now able to eject it!" The words that were poured onto her allowed Landia to expel the Dark Matter out of her. "How dare you force me out of my vessel?!" the Dark Matter asked evilly. "This is why you prick!" Judy told the evil creature as she lands a swift kick in its eye, "And that's for messing with my home!" After the swift kick, Gabriel sealed the Dark Matter with his Amulet. "You're way late for your training," the Spirit told them, "Times two. But it was for a cause, come to think of it, up you don't need to be trained, except for you Gabriel, your powers hasn't fully awakened yet, or not at their full potential." "If Gabriel's training I will train too!" Starlight told the Spirit. "Us too!" the rest of the team told him. "But we need to pick up Zappy from the hospital first, and can you make the schedule twice a month and at any part of the month?" Gabriel told the Spirit. "Deal, and I'll allow that," the Spirit finished. After they made a deal for training and went to the hospital to get Zappy.


	8. Chapter 6: The New Rides

After our heroes finished their training for that day, they basically hit a "Road Block." It was a funeral of a fallen Wheelie, the mother of five Wheelies, who will join the friends. The sight of the funeral but both Gabriel and Zappy into tears, since both of them lost a loved one, Gabriel's mother was murdered, and Zappy's grandparents died when they were attacked by Rui when he was in a rampage when he was being controlled by Dark Matter. They distracted every Wheelie that was in the funeral, but 4 of the Wheelies understood, since they felt a connection between them, but the youngest of the Wheelies was not there. Then they heard a revving of an engine. "Gabriel, you might want to back up…" Starlight told Gabriel. "What?..." Gabriel responded right when the 5th Wheelie sped past him, causing Gabriel to spin like a tornado. "Whoa!" Gabriel repeated while he was spinning. When he stopped spinning, he then collapsed to the ground, dizzy. "Gabriel! You okay?!?!?!" Starlight asked. "I'm fine…" Gabriel answered before he fainted.

"Speedle!!!" the four Wheelies yelled, "You know that you shouldn't be fast around here! It can cause an extremely painful accident, especially to the victim." "Sorry little mouse," Speedle apologized. "Little… Mouse? Did you just call me a 'Little Mouse?'" Gabriel asked when he got up, irritated. When he said this, rocks started to rise off the ground. He's about to use Flare, the single-target version of Ultima. "Gabriel, don't do that in a funeral!" Starlight commanded. Gabriel then looked up and noticed some Dark Matter in the sky, so he shot his Flare up to the sky hitting the Dark Matter, causing them to go down to the ground. After the Dark Matter landed, Gabriel sealed them without any problems. "Oh, that's why you used Flare," Starlight told him in shock, "There was Dark Matter above us. You preemptively stopped an attack." "I know," Gabriel told her in response.

After Gabriel prevented the attack, they asked if the Wheelies would want to stay with them. "Since I feel like we're destined to meet you guys, I think that we should join you," the oldest of the 5 Wheelie siblings told Gabriel. "Okay then, welcome to the team you Five!" Gabriel yelled in excitement. When the Wheelies joined our heroes, they hopped on and drove, but they had no control, each one of them crashing into each other, knocking Gabriel out. "Gabriel, you okay?" Starlight asked, but there was no response, "Crap, he got knocked out… Everyone else alright?" "I'm okay…," Judy responded to her. "Me too," Nick told Starlight right after Judy. "Me also," Donovan finally told her, "Is Gabriel okay?" "Yeah, but he got knocked out," She answered, "Apparently, these Wheelies have a mind of their own." "I'll make it easy to haul Gabriel!" Speedle the Wheelie told them before he starts to glow. "What's happening?" Starlight asked Speedle's brothers. "We don't know what's happening!" exclaimed the oldest of the brothers. When the glowing stopped Speedle was in a different form. "Come on hop on!" Speedle told Gabriel's friends, "And bring my master with you. And this is my Transportation Mode!"

After the friends got on Speedle's cab, he drove to the tram area in the Rainforest District. By then, Gabriel already woke back up. "I guess we'll meet each other at school tomorrow," Judy told Gabriel, Starlight, Blackie, and Zappy. "We will," Starlight told her back. After they told each other that they would see them the next day, Nick, Judy and their Wheelies went on the tram and headed to their homes, and during the two years after the events at BunnyBurrow and Louie Village, both Zappy, Blackie, and Landy grew in a healthy manner, BunnyBurrow has recovered from Landia EX's rampage, and the Louie Village recovered from the attack. There's still no sign of Rui, and Amanda is still in a coma.


	9. Chapter 7: Two Years Later

Two years have passed since the attacks, and there was no reports of Dark Matter during the two year gap. Gabriel is still a Pichu, so he's still a lot smaller than the other students in his school, however, even school bullies fear him, how. Well, when they try to pick on him or any student in the school, they would have an electrifying and painful experience, Gabriel using the powerful move Thunderbolt. Yes, a Pichu can learn Thunderbolt from the disc.his powers have also grown to become extremely powerful, so the School Bullies, including Gideon Grey, have ended their bullying, since they know how powerful he is, his strength is unmatched. He was on his way home from school on his Wheelie, Speedle, before Starlight, his official girlfriend, if you noticed the foretelling, but no worries, it will work out, she called him because there was a disturbance at the Zootopia High School.

"Hey Starlight, what's going on?" Gabriel asked. Starlight answered, "I just got a call from the school that there is a disturbance there, there are Three Young Louies that are causing trouble, and they told me that they felt a Dark Aura and are extremely hostile. They also told me that they are looking for you, Zappy, and Blackie." "Wait, they are looking for us?!?!" Gabriel yelled, "That's a sign that they're being possessed by Dark Matter, but how are they there? They have been dormant for two years, so that can't be possible! I'll be there as fast as I can!" "Ok," Starlight responded before he hung up. "Speedle, we need to head back to the school, and fast!" Gabriel told Speedle, and he made a U-Turn and headed to the school. "Zappy, hold on tight!" Gabriel commanded. Zappy did what he told him to do because Speedle's speed is high enough that something can fall out and be left in the dust.

When they were close to the school, Gabriel felt like he was being followed. Right when he looked back to see what the dark aura that he was feeling was, a Dark Matter swooped in front of him and kidnapped Zappy, also causing Speedle to swerve and crash, sending Gabriel right into Starlight. "Why… Why did that take Zappy?..." Gabriel groaned. "Gabriel! What happened?!?!" Judy asked him. "It was Dark Matter," Gabriel answered, "A Dark Matter took Zappy and went toward the Louie Village." "The three Louies went that way also," Starlight added, then she realized what was going on, "Oh crap! We need to return to Louie Village, immediately. Hey, Principal Clawhauser, we need to speed through the school because it is a shortcut to Louie Village, are you going to be fine with that?" "Sure, if Zappy's life depends on that," Principal Clawhauser, Benjamin Clawhauser's oldest brother, answered. "Thanks!" Gabriel told him before he and his friends got on their Wheelies and sped through the school. "Be safe!" Principal Clawhauser told the five friends, then he used his Walkie Talkie, "Open the doors to the field, immediately." "Will do, Clawhauser!" the other mammal responded.

When our heroes arrived at the Louie Village, the Louie Trio were expecting them, and one of them tries to attack Gabriel, but he swiftly dodges the attack. "Where's Zappy!?!?!?!?!" Gabriel asked in anger, "I want answers and I want them NOW!" Gabriel then started to change color, and also began to glow, Gabriel was at the Pre-Evolution stage. He started to use an endless barrage of attacks on the trio. "Gabriel! Don't forget about us! We want to to help too!" Starlight told him. Our heroes began to fight as a team so they can defeat and save the Louie Trio from Dark Matter, save Zappy, and save the Louie Village. The long journey to save the world from Dark Matter is getting close to beginning.


	10. Chapter 8: The Rise of Sanschu

After the battle began, our heroes were having a hard time try to get the Louies, one by one. "Quit being stubborn!" Gabriel demanded. But the Louie trio didn't listen, and the leader of the trio tries to attack Gabriel, but missed by a long-shot. "PK Thunder!" Gabriel exclaimed as he was using PK Thunder, but because the area that PK Thunder hits is random, he also missed. "Darn it," He grimaced. "Hey Gabriel!" Starlight hollered, "Ask one of the Louies for help!" "Okay!" He responded. Gabriel then went to one of the Louies that weren't causing havoc, "Hey, can you help me in this battle?" The Louie he asked agreed to help him catch the Louie that he was trying to catch. "Come here you little prick!" The team, which were being helped by other Louies, got the trio exhausted and got them cornered, but the trio wasn't exhausted enough that they were unable to fight. Gabriel and Blackie will take on the leader, Starlight and Donovan takes on the the second strongest, and Nick and Judy take on the smallest one, but it was just as strong as the leader.

"Bring it on!" Starlight told the second strongest Louie in the trio as she charged up for Demi, which reduces the target's HP by half. The Louie was hit by Demi but it was still standing, he then formed a dark claw and tried to attack Starlight and Donovan, but both jumped out of the way. "Take this! PK Ground!" Starlight yelled as she used PK Ground, a powerful multi-hitting attack. That move defeated the second strongest of the trio, forcing the Dark Matter out of it. "How DARE you, you cursed witch!" the Dark Matter told her as charged up for a beam attack. "Ohohoho, I don't think so!" Starlight told it before she sealed it with her Amulet. "You now know to not mess with our friends or family, you dark prick!" Then Starlight went to help Gabriel and Blackie and Donovan went to help Nick and Judy.

Sparks are flying at Nick and Judy's location. Nick and Judy know how to use PSI, but the Louie that they're battling is also able to use PSI, making that a problem. "How does this little brat have the same abilities as us?!" Judy asked. "I don't know, and I don't know how much longer I can stand this!" Nick answered her. Then an ice crystals came and hit the Louie, it was Blizzara. "Donovan! About time!" Judy yelled, "Get your behind over here and help us!" Nick started to gather energy for one of the ultimate PSI attacks, PK Starstorm. "Nick, what's going on with you?" Donovan asked. "Uh… I think that we should stand back…" Judy told him nervously. "Why?" Donovan then asked Judy. "Because he's about to use PK Starstorm, the same attack that I can use," Judy answered. "PK… Starstorm!" Nick's attack knocked out the small Louie, also forcing the Dark Matter out of it. "Die," the Dark Matter told the three. "Nope," Judy told the evil being before she sealed. After the Dark Matter was sealed, they heard Gabriel yell. "Zappy!" "That was Gabriel!" Judy told them.

"Zappy!" Gabriel yelled, "If you even dare attack him, I'll KILL you!" "Oh really, you, a Pichu, can defeat one of the strongest Dark Matter?" the Louie told him. "I don't want to kill this child, it doesn't know what it's even doing, the Dark Matter is causing him to go hostile," Gabriel said in his mind. After that, the possessed Louie formed a dark claw and slashed it at Zappy. "No!" Gabriel screamed. Gabriel became enraged when he witnessed that. A Red Soul appeared before him, then six more souls appeared around him, and he started to shine, he was evolving. "Starlight, what's happening to him?" Nick asked. "Zappy's abdomen was slashed by the possessed Louie, causing Gabriel to go off, and six of the Colored Souls, which have been dormant for 22 years, and a seventh soul is allowing Gabriel to evolve," Starlight answered, "Get to Zappy and try to stop the bleeding while I get Olivia." Starlight the teleported to the hospital to get Olivia. "Do you mind if I get Olivia? It's an emergency dealing with Zappy, he was attacked by another Louie that was possessed by Dark Matter in the abdomen and caused major bleeding," Starlight asked. "Olivia, please head to the entrance asap, and bring morphine, to IV's, blood packs that are free of disease thanks to your Audino, life support, and stitching supplies," Alphys told her through the intercom. "I'm already on my way with those, Starlight, wait for me there!" Olivia responded. As Olivia was getting close to the entrance, Starlight started to use PSI Teleport A to get to Olivia, "Olivia! Come on!" She grabbed Olivia right before she teleported back to Gabriel's location.

When Starlight and Olivia arrived at Gabriel's location, the evolution process was already finished, but the Souls were fusing to a White Soul, forming the Rainbow Soul, when the Soul entered Gabriel, he changed form again, but into Sanschu this time. "You will regret ever doing this!" Gabriel told the Louie at the same time when he turned into Sanschu, "Dark Matter, I will END… YOU! PK… Love!" Sanschu aka Gabriel used the powerful PK Love Omega, and the force was powerful enough that the Dark Matter was ejected out of the Louie, but it won't hurt the creature that was being possessed by Dark Matter, so the Leader isn't hurt. "You'll regret ever doing that to me!" the stronger Dark Matter told him. Gabriel then attempted to seal it, but the Dark Matter escaped, "I will have my revenge!" "Crap! It escaped, but I will kill that thing someday!" Gabriel yelled in anger.


	11. Chapter 9: Zappy's Struggle

"Starlight, Olivia, get Zapply to the hospital ASAP." Gabriel demanded, "I'll meet you there!" "Will do! " Starlight responded before she used PSI Teleport to get Zappy, Olivia and herself to the hospital. "Kevin, you'll need to follow us to the hospital to reunite with Starlight," Gabriel told Kevin, Starlight's Wheelie. "Come on! Let's go!" After everyone got on a Wheelie, they headed to the Zootopia Regional Medical Center. When they made it to the hospital, Amanda, Zappy's mother as already out of her coma somehow, but she was already operated on and was sent on her way, Gabriel noticed that she was in a panic attack. "Amanda! You're finally awake," Gabriel told her when he went into tears after he just stopped crying from him worrying about Zappy's Major Wounds. Amanda was just about to yell about what he was doing with Zappy, but then she realized who he was because his friends were there too. "Gabriel is that really you?" Amanda asked. "Yes, yes it is me, Gabriel!" Gabriel answered. "What happened to my son?!" "Dark Matter targeted both me and Zappy, so I didn't expect that. I thought that it was going to be at the school but a Louie Trio that were being possessed by Dark Matter were a diversion, leading me into a trap, Starlight was the one who gave me the call, but she had no idea that it was a trap. When we sealed two of the three Dark Matter, the leader of the trio formed a claw of Dark Matter, you should know the rest, Starlight might have already told you what happened," Gabriel told Amanda the story, and she began to notice a scar on his shoulder, from that attack that led her into a coma, and a scratch on his arm from a claw, which was from one of the Louies that attacked Zappy, which has stopped bleeding. "The Dark Matter that brainwashed the Louie that did this to Zappy escaped, it was too fast for me to seal it," Gabriel finished.

"You've tried to protect my son, but the Dark Matter was faster and stronger than you, you couldn't keep up," Amanda realized, "It can't be! I thought he was dead! " "Who?" Gabriel asked. "The Dark Matter that is stronger than the rest, except for their leader, it's Zero3's right hand man, I thought it went down with your grandfather and Zero3," Amanda answered, "It must have escaped from the explosion that killed your grandfather. That can't be possible! Unless he split into many copies of himself, all of them being just as strong." Amanda tries to stand up, but when she got on her feet, she collapsed onto the floor, and right on top of Gabriel, with a grunt. "Amanda, you idiot! You don't even have the strength to stand up yet!" Gabriel yelled. "Slowbro, use your Psychic to get her off of me and back onto her wheelchair," Gabriel told his Shiny Slowbro the command after he sent it out, and he used his Psychic to do that. "Thanks for doing that," Amanda told him, "I forgot that I can't stand up yet because of the surgeries that haven't healed because of the coma." "It's okay, just don't try to be reckless like that again!" Gabriel responded.

Five hours later, Blackie and Amanda were sleeping in a different hospital room, which was reserved for them and Gabriel to try to rest, but Gabriel couldn't sleep, he was still worried about Zappy. Then Starlight walked in, shocked to see Gabriel still awake, he would've been fast asleep at this point, "Gabriel, why are you not sleeping? Is it about Zappy?" Starlight asked. "Yes, It's my thoughts about Zappy's Struggle to stay alive that's not letting me sleep," he answered. Then they heard Blackie yawn with a loud squeak. "Gabriel, why are you not asleep?" Blackie asked, "It's 2 in the morning, you should be sleeping now." "I know Blackie, but you know how worried I am about Zappy chances for survival, right? You should also remember my message to trainers, 'The strength of the Pokemon don't matter, but the bonds between trainer and his or her Pokemon is what matters the most,'" Gabriel told the Black Rabite, "But you do have a point, I do feel tired, but something is keeping me up. I feel like something is heading towards us, but I'm also worried about Zappy." After he finished the ground starts to shake, Waking Donovan, Judy, Nick, and Amanda up, "Gabriel what's happening?!" Olivia asked as she runs into the room. "Sis, Nick Judy, get everyone to evacuate out of the hospital, NOW! Amanda, use your PSI to finish the Operation on your son and get him out!" Gabriel demanded. "We will!" they responded.


	12. Chapter 10: Battle in the Sky

**There are only two more chapters after this one until the end of book one of my Saga, The Dark World, First Series! I will post the summary of the second book, The Dark Truth, as soon as possible, I hope that this was a great start to the series! Please write you reviews at the reviews section on the Android and iOS app or while you are reading on the site, be sure to follow me on my profile on both DeviantArt and , my DeviantArt is Fazbear300.**

The Souls immediately appeared and went into Gabriel, and he became Sanschu. "You can fly," something told him. "Who was that?" Gabriel asked. "I'm a Dark Matter that helped your grandfather, Gooey, the Rogue Dark Matter," Gooey answered, "Your grandfather had the same power, but with our powers, you'll have help!" After Gooey told him that, a platform flew to Starlight and Donovan. "You two need to get on the platform!" Gooey told the two. They got on the flying platform and the trio began to chase the Dark Dragon. "Starlight, Donovan, I'll attack the Thrusters while you charge up your beam attack," Sanschu told them. "Alright, but be careful!" Starlight told him. He then headed to the left Thruster, and began to attack it.

When Sanschu made it to one of the Thrusters, he began to use his PSI to do damage to the thrusters. "How much damage can this thing take?" Sanschu said in his mind, "We need to destroy this thing quick!" "PK Love Omega!" That move done major damage to the thruster, then a beam hits it, finishing it off. "Thanks!" Sanschu told Starlight and Donovan. After that, objects began to appear and fire beams. "Dodge the Beams!" Sanschu yelled. They dodged all of the beams, then a flamethrower came and hit the Dark Dragon. "Hey! Why were you thinking of having the fun without us!?" Judy asked. She was on her Mega Altaria, then Nick emerged on her Salamence, after him, Olivia emerged on Gabriel's Shiny Rayquaza. "Everyone's out of the Hospital, then it collapsed, so I want to kill whatever this thing is for what it did to my hospital,'" Olivia told them, "And we thought that you needed help." "Good, the more help the better Sis!" Sanschu told Olivia. Together, they began to fight the Dark Dragon.

"Me, Starlight, and Donovan will take on the Right Wing and You three take on the Remaining Thruster!" Sanschu told Olivia, Nick, and Judy. "Salamence, follow Nick's orders for me, okay, the Fate of Zootopia depends on this!" Judy demanded. Salamence roared in obedience, "Nick, Salamence knows Brick Break, Fly, Dragon Claw, and Flamethrower! Use them to your advantage!" Judy then told Nick Wilde, "And here are some Full Restores, Lum Berries, and Leppa Berries!" "Alright!" Nick responded as he caught the items with his PSI, "Salamence, use Flamethrower on that Dark Dragon!" Judy's Salamence used his Flamethrower on the Dark Dragon, doing some damage to it. "Rayquaza, Mega Evolve!" Olivia told the Shiny Rayquaza as she tapped the Key Stone on her Mega Stethoscope. After Gabriel's Rayquaza Mega Evolved, she demanded, "Rayquaza, use your Dragon Dance!" Rayquaza used Dragon Dance to boost its Attack and Speed. "PK Freeze!" Sanschu used his PK Freeze attack on the right wing, Doing major damage because the Dark Dragon's weak to ice, but it still didn't do much damage. "Starlight! It's Wings are stronger than the Thrusters!" Sanschu warned her, "My PK Freeze Omega didn't do much!" "We noticed that!' Starlight responded "The beam is almost ready!" "Alright! But there are beams headed your way, so watch out!" Sanschu told Starlight and Donovan. After that, the Dark Dragon's beam attack got to them and they dodged them swiftly.

Starlight then used her Doublecast Ultima Technique on the Dark Dragon's Wing and it destroyed the Right Wing. At the same time, Olivia, Nick, and Judy destroyed the Right Thruster. "Now we need to destroy the Left Wing!" Starlight told Sanschu. "Nick, Judy, Olivia, go back to the city to investigate the damage and help the wounded!" Sanschu demanded. "We will!" Olivia responded. Olivia, Nick, and Judy the started to descend and headed back to Zootopia. "Starlight, Donovan, come on, we need to destroy the Left Wing!" "That's the last thing we need to destroy in order to defeat it!" Starlight hollered in response. When she told Sanschu that, she was hit by a beam knocking her off of the platform. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Gabriel, help! " she yelled. "Starlight!" Sanschu yelled as he started to head to her. On his way to catch her, two blobs, a pink one and a blue one, the pink blob is wearing a bow, caught her, it was Gooey and Blob. "Dark Matter… Helping me!?" Starlight yelled in shock, "Impossible!" "Don't worry my granddaughter, they were my guardians on my journey, they're on your side," the Spirit of Starlight's grandfather, Braska told her, "They went rogue on Dark Matter, so they fought back against Zero-Three. Now go destroy the Darkspawn, the Darkspawn Dragon! Gooey, Blob, take care of my granddaughter!" "Alright!" all three responded. "Gooey, Blob, take me back to Donovan!" Starlight told the two Dark Matter. "Alright!" they responded. They returned her to the platform, Donovan noticed the Dark Matter. "You traitor!" Donovan told Starlight. "Don't worry, these two Dark Matter are on our side!" Starlight told Donovan, "Gooey, Blob, now fuse into me!" Gooey and Blob went into Starlight and boosted her attack and magic powers.

"Now finishing this Darkspawn will be easy!" Starlight told Donovan. "Wow! You weren't kidding that those two Dark Matter are on our side!" Donovan told her in shock. "Gabriel! Our powers together can destroy this!" she then told Sanschu. "Alright, let's do this!" Sanschu hollered. Then Starlight hopped off of the platform and and began to levitate like Sanschu can. "Donovan, you go help the others," Starlight told Donovan, "Me and Gabriel can handle this!" "Alright! But be careful you two!" Donovan told them before he left to help Nick, Judy, Olivia, and Amanda. "Ready Starlight?" Sanschu asked. "Ready when you are!" Starlight answered. "Okay! Let's finish this!" Sanschu hollered. Then they both charged up for a powerful combo, they were both about to use PK Starstorm. "PK STARSTORM!" they both yelled as they released the energy of their combo attack, destroying the Left Wing of the Darkspawn Dragon, defeating the dragon. The Darkspawn then disintegrated into dust, which then vanished into thin air. "We did it, we defeated that thing," Sanschu told Starlight, "Let's get back to the others so we can help the wounded." "Okay," Starlight responded. They then went back to the city and helped rebuild using their psychic abilities.


	13. Chapter 11: Beginning of A New Adventure

**The last two chapters of Book One are going to be very short, but on the second book there are going to be 30 very long chapters, including the ending. Remember, the Summary doesn't count as a chapter, but it does summarize the book. I hope you keep resding to find out what happens next. -Fazbear13, Gabriel Reeves, author of The Dark World saga on FanFiction,Net.**

After they rebuilt the damage from the Darkspawn Dragon, Gabriel and Starlight went back to the rebuilt hospital to get Nick, Judy, Donovan, Amanda, Zappy, Blackie, and the Wheelies. "Gabriel, here, I got you supplies for your upcoming journey," Olivia told him. "Thanks. We'll need to still be in Zootopia because the Team Destruction HQ is somewhere hidden in the Rainforest District," Gabriel responded, "And we still need to search for Rui, which is somewhere in the hidden headquarters." "We'll find him," Starlight told him. "We'll stop Team Destruction from wreaking havoc on the world," Judy then told Gabriel. "Together, we'll save the world from whatever's coming," Nick added. "Our PSI will send Team Destruction to oblivion," Amanda and Zappy added after Nick. "We'll stop any evil that stands in our way," Donovan told them. "Together, we are the Guardians!" Gabriel declared. Then they got on the Wheelies and headed to the Rainforest District and their Adventure to stop Dark Matter and Team Destruction begins.


	14. Chapter 12: The Next Step

**This is the conclusion to the first book of my Series,** **The Dark World** **, this chapter introduces the second mastermind of Project: Darkness, President Haltmann from the Haltmann Works Company, from Kirby Planet Robobot, the Kirby Series is owned by Nintendo. Please, write your reviews about this book and keep watching for more of The Dark World.**

Back at the Team Destruction Headquarters at the Rainforest District, Lysandre was talking to an unknown person in space. "Is everything going as planned?" the Sinister Being asked Lysandre. "Yes sir, my son has saved the city twice, but he knows little about our ultimate plan, Mr. H.," Lysandre answered, "He is coming towards here to rescue Rui, but Rui is just the bait, basically I'm leading him into a trap of mine." "I'll check on you to see if it works," the bing told him. "I'll make sure it succeeds Haltmann!" Lysandre told him before Haltmann hung up. "Hey, go to to the path Gabriel's going and hide there until he gets to your location, then bring him to me, alive," Lysandre told five powerful Dark Matter. "Alright master!" the Dark Matter told him, then they left the headquarters. "This has a 100% chance of succeeding, these Dark Matter are stronger than Gabriel and his friends, they won't stand a chance," Lysandre then told himself, then he laughs in an evil way.


End file.
